


Lost and Found

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days, Original Work, Real Person Fiction, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea finds her long - lost relatives, Henry and Marie, after so many years. Will they be kidnapped again? Find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this story might be confusing to you who will look at this story but somehow it popped in my head years ago when I first got into writing and it was something I had to write up so I hope you all enjoy this interesting crossover and let me know what you all think. A story or two I did with Alan and Scott will be up soon so you'll see their original introductory and why their birth mother, Stephanie was not a good character so this will explain more. The shortened 'Lost and Found' version should be up soon.

Potsie, Velma, and Arthur went to Utah to visit the family for Potsie’s birthday that year. They went the day before Potsie’s birthday. Donny was the only member not present because he was kidnapped. During the kidnapping, he got murdered. The police caught the kidnapper and put him into jail for life. When Potsie and Velma heard the news on the way home with Alan and Wayne, Potsie wanted to talk to the kidnapper about Donny. So they did that.

“He might have a lawyer, Warren, so he might not speak to you. Have you thought of that?” Velma asked him. 

“No, I haven’t,” Potsie said. 

“Better be prepared on the lawyer part, Warren. He might not speak at all,” Alan said as they headed to the sheriff’s office. 

He found a parking spot, which wasn’t hard to find at all. They stayed for a minute or two at the jail because the kidnapper wouldn’t speak at all. His lawyer was there, all right. Velma was right about that part.

They headed on home right away. 

“Who’s staying with who?” Alan asked. 

Velma, Potsie, and Arthur said they didn’t care. 

“Arthur, who do you want to stay with?” Alan asked. 

“I guess I’ll stay with Uncle Wayne,” he said, after thinking about it. 

“Okay. I guess I’ll take you,” Wayne said. 

Alan didn’t mind having Velma and Potsie. 

“You can get to know my wife a little bit better. She’s a very nice woman. When you were here last time, Warren, you didn’t talk to her at all. Sheryl’s a nice woman. Don’t be afraid to speak to her. I know you’re strangers, but she’s family,” Alan said.

He picked up the cell and called Sheryl at the house. She was home, so he told her to expect Potsie and Velma. 

“All right. I’ll get started on the guest room. It’ll take awhile on the room. What is Velma like, Alan?” Sheryl asked. 

“Nothing like Warren, but she is handicapped, but you’ll have to help out with her wheelchair,” Alan said. 

“All right. I’ll do my best,” Sheryl said.

They got to Wayne’s house first because it was on the way. Alan and Wayne helped with the suitcases. 

“I’ve decided to move, but since hearing about Grandpa Osmond, I was told to move to Milwaukee. While I’m out here, I’m going to look for a house and go from there and plan on moving back here,” Arthur said. 

“Sounds fine with us, Arthur. Did you buy a house in Milwaukee?” Alan asked him. 

“No. I moved in with an old high school friend, but I don’t think it’s going to work out,” Arthur said.

That night the family ate dinner together at Jay’s house, they caught up on the latest news. 

“Warren, tell them your news,” Velma said. 

“What’s the news?” Merrill asked, getting interested.

Potsie told the entire story, but started at the beginning with the TV show, “Take a Chance, Be a Star.” 

“The show didn’t do so well, so it lasted one night, and I was the only famous contestant they had on the show and with the highest score. They called me the next morning and said I won and told me I could go to the Grand Ole Opry anytime I wished,” Potsie said.

“You’re the first one of us to go to the Opry, Warren. When are you planning on going?” Jay asked. 

“Sometime next year. January, sometime,” Potsie said. 

“After the holidays is always a good idea, Warren,” Andrea agreed. 

“Here’s some more news. It’s about Stephanie. She got married for the third time and this husband is a football coach for the Green Bay Packers. His name is Roger Presley, and his cousin is in the music business like you guys. His cousin’s name is Elvis Presley, so we are now related to them,” Velma said.

The Osmonds got a little bit speechless about this news.

Of course they knew Elvis. 

“You mean, we’re related to the most famous man in the business? You’re kidding, Velma,” Andrea said.

“It’s true. We had a nice family meal together at Elvis’s house, something Warren could eat with us. Even his wife and daughter were there as well. They sound like a nice family. Stephanie and Roger have two sons named Alan and Scott. Alan’s the oldest, so he’s probably eight or ten, and Scott is in kindergarten, so he’s probably five,” Velma said.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Andrea got a phone call from Sheriff James. He told her that they found two more of her family members, Henry and Marie Osmond. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me, Sheriff! We thought they were dead all these years,” Andrea said on the phone. 

“Turns out they’re not, Andrea. They were kidnapped all these years. We have the kidnappers locked up with your father’s kidnapper, so they’re together. You can come now and pick them up and take them home. Don’t let the media talk to either Henry or Marie about this kidnapping thing. Marie’s kind of in a shock right now,” Sheriff James said.

“I understand. I’m on my way,” Andrea said as they hung up the phone. 

Andrea showed up at the office within ten minutes. She didn’t live very far away from work. When she got into the office, she and Sheriff James talked for a while, then picked up Marie and Henry and Sheriff James said he would see Andrea on Monday. 

“Okay. I’ll be here Monday.” 

She was so happy to see Henry and Marie again after all these years. 

“You two can stay with me,” she said to them.

They didn’t mind. On their way home, they decided to go to the mall so they could get fresh clothes for Henry and Marie. They were at the mall for two hours, shopping at all the clothes stores. Andrea would wait while Marie and Henry would try on the clothes they wanted. Henry had been in show business since he was twenty years old, so he knew what to do about clothes. He had to buy the hottest style for his character on General Hospital every week. That was the requirement on his contract, so he was used to buying expensive clothes.

When they got back to Andrea’s house, Henry got on the phone and dialed General Hospital to let them know he was still alive and asked if the job was still open. They said it was, and were surprised he was alive. Henry said he would be there in two hours for rehearsal. He called the other show, which was the action show to let them know about him. They were surprised to hear his voice. They let him back on the show, too. They said he could start again Tuesday. Henry said he could come Monday for rehearsal, which they asked him to.

Henry told Andrea that he got his job back at both places. 

“Good to hear. Do you want to get into fresh clothes?” she asked both Henry and Marie. 

They said they would in a minute. Henry let Marie go first. The phone rang. It was one of Andrea’s friends, Kristina. 

“Hi, Kristina,” she said when it was done ringing for the second time. 

“Do you want to get together for dinner tonight?” Kristina asked.

“I’m afraid tonight’s a bad night. I have guests at my house,” Andrea said. 

She didn’t mention Henry and Marie were over there. 

“Oh. I see. How about tomorrow for lunch, then?” Kristina asked. 

“We’ll see. Tomorrow’s Warren’s eighty – eighth birthday, but I’ll wait and see what’s going on,” Andrea said. 

“I’ve forgotten about Warren. I had no idea he was in town.” 

“He is. He got in sometime yesterday,” Andrea said.

They talked for a little bit longer, then hung up. Henry heard the whole conversation, knowing his name wasn’t mentioned. 

“You could have said yes, Aunt Andrea,” Henry said. 

“I know, but I want to see what your father’s plans are. Tomorrow’s his birthday,” Andrea said. 

“Does that mean Aunt Marie and I get to see the family?” Henry asked. 

“We’ll see. I’ll think about it. I know it’ll surprise them, but I want to know what your father’s plans are before we do anything. If you do see them, don’t say anything about being kidnapped right away. Save it for another time. You can tell your mother, but not your father, unless your mother tells him. We’re not telling your father this kind of news on his birthday. We don’t want it ruined. If you see him on his birthday, you and Aunt Marie will be his birthday gifts,” Andrea said. 

“Yeah, from you, because you found us,” Henry said.

“That’s true, Henry, but you should thank Sheriff James for finding you and Aunt Marie,” Andrea said.

“He gets the credit for finding you two after all these years,” she told him. 

“True,” Henry said. 

The phone rang just then. It was Potsie this time. 

“Hi, Warren,” Andrea said. 

“Hi, Andrea. We’re planning on going to the movies tonight. Do you want to come along?” Potsie asked.

“Hmm. I’ll think about it. I have some guests at the house,” Andrea said. 

“Oh. Who are they?” Potsie asked.

“Two of my friends from Chicago,” Andrea said. 

“Okay. Call back in a few minutes. We need to know if you’re going or not because the movie starts at five.” 

“All right.” 

Andrea told Henry his father just called. 

“He wants me to go the movies with them,” she said. 

“You and Aunt Marie can stay here alone for a while. I don’t know what movie it’s going to be, but I’ll find out.” 

“All right. We’ll be fine. Trust me.” 

“Not by yourselves, you won’t. I’ll have Sheriff James put a deputy on the doorstep so you won’t get kidnapped again.”

She dialed Sheriff James and told him the story. 

“All right, Andrea. I’ll send out one of the men to look after the house while you’re gone with the family. If there’s anything going on, we’ll have our man call you on the cell,” he said as they hung up. 

“He’s having a deputy come over right away,” Andrea said as Marie came down again. 

Henry headed for the shower next. 

“What’s going on?” Marie asked. 

Andrea told her. 

“I know Henry and I aren’t children anymore, but we can watch ourselves,” Marie told her. 

“What if someone breaks into the house when I’m gone and gets you two?” Andrea asked. 

She headed for the phone again and called Potsie on his cell and told him she would meet them at the movies. 

“Okay. What about your friends? They can come, too,” Potsie said. 

“They’re too tired from their flight. They’d rather stay here at the house and rest while I’m with you,” Andrea said. 

“Okay. If you say so.”

“Who’s that? Your boyfriend?” Marie asked as she got off the phone. 

“No. Warren. He invited me to go to the movies with them tonight. I told him I have houseguests from Chicago.” 

“You don’t want him to think it’s me and Henry?” Marie asked. 

“Right. That’s why I’m making up a story,” Andrea said. 

“Pretty good so far, but it’s a lie.” 

“I know, but I had to do it.” 

Andrea waited until the deputy came over so she could leave to the movie theatre.

She was talking to Deputy Williams. 

“I’m leaving my nephew and aunt here. I’m doing a family thing for a while. If there’s anything going wrong, call me on the cell,” Andrea said. 

“All right, Andrea. I have the number. Sheriff James gave it to me,” he said.


	3. Chapter 3

She drove off. She met the family there. They decided to see a PG – 13 movie. 

“How are your friends doing, Andrea?” Potsie asked.

“Fine, but they’re still tired from all that flying,” she said.

“How long are they in Utah?” Potsie asked while they were in line to get their tickets for the movie. 

“I think until Thanksgiving,” Andrea said. 

“Oh.” 

During the beginning of the film, Andrea’s cell rang, so she had to leave the movie to take the call. 

“Hi, Deputy Williams,” she said. 

She listened to what he was saying. She didn’t like what was going on. 

“I’m on my way,” she said as they hung up.

Nothing happened to Marie or Henry when the burglar was in the house, but he only took some of her favorite things: jewelry, music, clothes, silverware. Henry and Marie were hiding in one of the closets upstairs, not making a sound. The burglar was caught within twenty minutes. Williams and another deputy caught him. It wasn’t Andrea because she was on her way home. She was disappointed to see the movie, but she’ll catch it on DVD.

She got into the house and didn’t see Marie or Henry. 

“Aunt Marie, Henry, where are you?” she called. 

They came out of the closet they were hiding in. They came downstairs again. 

“Good thing nothing happened to you two or you would have been gone again,” Andrea said. “We were hiding in the closet,” Henry said. Henry knew it was time to leave for General Hospital.

“Excuse me, it’s time to leave,” Henry said, knowing what time it was.

“Okay. I’ll drive you over in a minute, Henry,” Andrea said. 

Marie rode along with Andrea and Henry. Eric Anderson was surprised to see Henry again. When Henry walked into the studio, Eric was in and saw Henry. 

“Henry Webber, is that really you?” Eric asked when Henry walked in. 

“Yes, it is me,” Henry said. 

“Well, where have you been all these past years? Dead?” Eric asked. 

“No. Don’t make me talk about it. If the media’s around, I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Henry said. 

“Okay. We should go to lunch sometime and talk about the latest news,” Eric said. 

“All right. Tomorrow sounds fine with me,” Henry said. 

“Okay. Do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet somewhere?” Eric asked.

“How about if we meet?” Henry asked. 

“All right. Sounds good,” Eric said. 

They agreed lunch at noon the next day. Eric asked about Potsie and Velma. 

“I don’t know how they’re doing because I haven’t seen them yet,” Henry said.


	4. Chapter 4

Eric asked about Potsie and Velma. 

“I don’t know how they’re doing because I haven’t seen them yet,” Henry said. 

They agreed lunch at noon the next day. Eric asked about Potsie and Velma. 

“I don’t know how they’re doing because I haven’t seen them yet,” Henry said. 

The next day arrived. It was finally Potsie’s birthday. Andrea was at her house for the morning with Henry and Marie. 

“We’ll go there at nine and surprise Warren without calling. He and Velma are over at Uncle Alan’s house,” Andrea told Henry and Marie. 

“That’s a good spot to be,” Henry said. 

“You know it,” Andrea said. 

They waited until nine o’clock that morning and headed to the car. They got to Alan and Sheryl’s house within fifteen minutes. Potsie, Velma, and Sheryl were the only ones awake, but Alan was the only one in bed that day, sleeping in.

Alan was busy sleeping when Andrea drove up. 

“Wait here for a few minutes. I’ll see if anyone will answer the door,” Andrea said. 

She rang the doorbell. Sheryl answered it. 

“Hi, Andrea. Alan’s here, but still in bed, sleeping,” Sheryl said. 

“Oh. Warren around? I brought over a birthday present for him,” Andrea said, “but it’s in the car.”

“Yes, he’s around. He’s with Velma outside in the backyard,” Sheryl said. 

“I’ll wait here.”

Sheryl went back to the backyard and told Potsie and Velma that Andrea was here. 

“I wasn’t expecting anyone this early,” Potsie told Velma. 

“Well, it’s your birthday,” Velma told him. 

“I know. I’ll see what’s out there,” he said as he left Velma out in the yard. 

Sheryl kept Velma company while Potsie went to see Andrea for a while. 

“Happy birthday, Warren,” Andrea said. 

“Hi, Andrea. Thanks. I wasn’t expecting you till later,” he said. 

“I bet you weren’t, but I thought I would bring your birthday gift now. It’s a surprise. It’s in the car. Go get Uncle Alan so he can see for himself.” 

“Not when he’s asleep.”

“Just do it.” 

“Okay. I’ll see if I can get him to wake up,” Potsie said. 

He left her for a minute or so while he went to the master bedroom upstairs and knocked on the door. Alan got up, still tired. His slippers were on, but no robe. He answered the door. 

“Warren, if you want something, go to Sheryl about it,” Alan said. 

“Andrea’s here and she’s going to give me my birthday gift now and she wants you to see it,” Potsie told him. 

“Right now? Wait for a minute. I’m going to change into my clothes. Wait right here,” Alan told him and closed the door again. 

He changed into his favorite shirt and nice pants.

“Okay, Warren, I’m ready. Let’s go,” Alan said, coming out again. 

He followed Potpie down the stairs again. He said good morning to Andrea and followed her outside to the car. 

“You two better close your eyes on this one,” she told them. 

“All right. They’re closed,” Alan said. 

Andrea opened the door of the backseat and let Henry and Marie out, which they did get out of the car.

“Okay. You can open your eyes now,” Andrea said. Alan and Potsie opened their eyes. Both Alan and Potsie were surprised to see Henry and Marie. 

“What is going on here? I thought you had two friends from Chicago staying at your house,” Potsie said. 

“I only made that story up, Warren,” Andrea said. 

“And I believed you on that. So when you said that you had houseguests, you meant Henry and Aunt Marie, right?” Potsie asked. 

“Right. Sheriff James found them,” Andrea said.

“You mean they’re not dead?” Alan asked, surprised to hear this. 

“Right. They were only kidnapped,” Andrea said, “but don’t let the media talk about it with these two.” 

“This is the best gift I’ve gotten, Andrea,” Potsie said, giving his sister a hug. 

“This is a surprise,” Alan agreed. 

“Where’s Donny? Could I see him?” Marie asked. 

“Let me tell you about that while we’re in the house,” Alan told her.

Velma was wondering what Potsie had gotten from Andrea. 

“Go show Velma and Sheryl what you got, Warren,” Alan told him. 

“All right. What about Sheryl? She’s with Velma in the backyard,” Potsie said. 

“We’ll explain later to Sheryl,” Alan said as they walked to the backyard. 

Andrea said she had to go to work. 

“All right, Andrea. We’ll see you later,” Alan told her. 

“Okay,” she said, heading back to her car.

Potsie was ahead of Alan and walked over to Sheryl and Velma. 

“Velma, you wouldn’t believe what Andrea just gave me!” he said, happily. 

“What’s that? I was wondering what she gave you because you were gone for a while,” Velma said. 

“You better see for yourself,” Potsie said. 

“Is Alan still asleep, Warren?” Sheryl asked. 

“No. He’s up.” 

“I’ll start making breakfast for him,” Sheryl said, going into the house.

When she got in, she found Alan into the kitchen with Henry and Marie. 

“Alan, what are these strangers doing in our house?” Velma and Potsie heard Sheryl ask. 

“They’re not strangers, Sheryl. I’ll explain later,” Alan said. 

“Better explain now,” Sheryl said. 

“Okay. I’ll tell you,” he said as they sat at the kitchen table. 

He told the whole story. She listened to it, surprised. 

“So that’s what Andrea was doing here?” she asked. 

“Yes. Now you’ve heard all these stories about Marie and Henry, so now you’re going to meet them in a minute. Henry is Warren’s son. He’s not a singer, but an actor for TV. I’ll bring them out now if you wish,” Alan said.

“All right.”

“Velma, wait till you see Henry and Aunt Marie. This is the best gift I’ve gotten all these years. Andrea said they were kidnapped all these years and the sheriff found them,” Potsie said. 

“So you were telling me she had houseguests from Chicago?” Velma asked. 

“She said she made the story up. Turned out the houseguests were Henry and Aunt Marie.” 

Alan came out a few minutes later. 

“Warren, do you want Velma to see Marie and Henry?” he asked. 

“Sure. We were just talking about it,” Potsie said.

“I’ll be right back,” Alan said, and disappeared back into the house again. 

“Marie, Henry, would you like to be with Warren and Velma for a while?” Alan asked. 

They were outside within a second or two. Velma was surprised to see Henry and Marie. Her eyes were big when she saw the two of them.

“Mom, what are you doing in that chair?” Henry asked. 

“It’s a long story, Henry. Arthur can tell you what happened,” Velma said. 

“Where is Arthur?” Henry asked. 

“He’s staying with Uncle Wayne,” Potsie told him. 

“Oh. Can I call him?” Henry asked. 

“Let him be surprised,” Potsie told him. 

“Okay,” Henry said. 

The phone rang. It was for Henry. 

“Henry, did you leave a phone number?” Alan asked. 

“I guess I did. Who is it?” 

“Someone from the cast you work with at General Hospital. He says his name is Eric Anderson,” Alan said. 

“I’ll take the call,” Henry said. 

He went into the kitchen and took the phone call.

“What are you talking about?” Marie asked, not knowing what was going on. 

“Henry has a career, but it’s nothing like ours, Marie. He is an actor on TV. His character is popular. He’s doing two TV shows, one is a soap opera and another is an action show,” Alan said. 

“Is he really that good?” Marie asked. 

“Yes,” was the answer from Potsie. 

“Hi, Eric. How did you get this number?” Henry asked. 

“I got it from your application,” Eric said. 

“I see. I guess that’s okay. I guess I should have given it to you the other day,” Henry said. 

“I tried calling your aunt’s house, but there was no answer,” Eric said. 

“She’s at the sheriff’s department today,” Henry said.

“I see. Where do you want to go to lunch today?” Eric asked. 

“I really don’t care. How about if you pick me up at Alan Osmond’s house? You probably saw the address on the application,” Henry said. 

“I saw it. I know how to get there. You’re there now, right?” Eric asked. 

“Yeah. I am. I’ll be waiting till you pick me up,” Henry said. 

“All right. I’ll be there in an hour,” Eric said. 

“Okay.” 

“I’ll be in the limo.” 

“The limo? I had no idea you had one.” 

“I’ve had it for a few years,” Eric said. 

“All right. I’ll have someone watch for you. How big is it?” Henry asked. 

“It’s small. A black one,” Eric said. 

“Do we need the plate number?” Henry asked. 

Eric gave it out. 

“Okay. We’ll be watching. I might be in the backyard,” Henry said. 

“Okay.” 

They got off the phone.

Henry saw Alan was in the kitchen again. 

“Uncle Alan, my friend from General Hospital, Eric Anderson is picking me up in an hour. We’re going out to lunch. He’s in a black limo, so will someone watch for it if I don’t?” Henry asked. 

“Sure. Is there a license plate number?” Alan asked.

Henry gave it to him. 

“Okay. We’ll let you know when he’s here, Henry,” Alan said. 

“Thanks. I told him to come here because I’m over here.” 

“How did he get my phone number?” Alan asked. 

“He saw it on my job application. You were one of the references,” Henry said. 

“Oh.”

Alan got on the phone and dialed Andrea at the sheriff’s office. She was in her office. 

“Hi, Uncle Alan. How are Henry and Aunt Marie?” she asked. 

“Fine. They’re fine. They’re outside with Warren and Velma. Velma was surprised to see them,” Alan said.

He told her about Henry’s phone call from Eric Anderson. 

“All right. We’ll make sure someone is following Henry,” Andrea said. 

“Okay. Eric is coming here at the house in an hour.”

They hung up.

Henry was out to lunch for an hour because that was Eric’s lunch hour. They hung out at a hamburger joint that day. The place was packed. Arthur showed up at lunchtime to hang out for a few hours. He had no idea what was going on. 

“Hi, Dad. Happy birthday,” Arthur said. 

Marie was upstairs at Alan’s house when Arthur showed up, so he didn’t see her right away.

Arthur was in the kitchen with Potsie and Velma, telling what was going on at Wayne’s house the past couple days. Sheryl was making pizza for lunch that day. 

“We stayed up till eleven o’clock last night, playing Scrabble. I won!” Arthur said. 

“How many of you were playing Scrabble?” Potsie asked. 

“Let’s see. It was me, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Merrill, Uncle Jimmy, and Uncle Jay,” Arthur said. 

Marie joined them at that time when she heard Jay’s name being mentioned. 

“Arthur, you wouldn’t believe what your father got for his birthday this morning from Andrea,” Velma said.

“What did Aunt Andrea give you, Dad?” Arthur asked.

“You’ll have to find out for yourself. I can’t tell you,” Potsie said. 

“It’s okay, Warren. Go tell him,” Velma said. 

“Let him be surprised, Velma,” Potsie said. 

“Okay.” 

“Be surprised about what?” Arthur asked. 

“Your father’s birthday gift,” Velma told Arthur. 

“Oh. Is it a good one this year?” Arthur asked. 

“Yes,” Potsie said.

Marie came into the kitchen just then and sat at the table with the others and sat by Potsie. Arthur didn’t see Marie, so he didn’t know she was there. Alan came into the kitchen again after getting the mail and newspaper. 

“Just the usual mail,” Alan said to Sheryl. 

“Really? We should be expecting Christmas mail pretty soon,” Sheryl said.

“You know it, but that’s coming next month,” Alan told his wife. 

After lunch was over, Alan headed over to Donny’s house with Potsie and Velma.

“Help yourself to as much as you want,” Alan told them. 

“We’ll take some of it to the grandchildren. Is that a good idea, Warren? Some of it might be yours from when you were growing up,” Velma said. 

“True. Let’s see what we can find,” he said. 

The three of them headed to Potsie’s old bedroom first. Alan opened the door and they went in. “Just the way we left it, Warren,” Alan said. 

“Yeah, the last time I’ll be in here, too,” Potsie said sadly. 

“We’re thinking of selling this place. We don’t know when yet, Warren,” Alan told him. 

“I’ve got an idea. Give this house to Arthur, since he’s moving to Utah,” Potsie said.

“That’s an idea. We’ll find out what to do with this place if he doesn’t want it,” Alan said. 

“Okay,” Potsie said. 

In the closet, Alan and Potsie found Potsie’s old books and toys and clothes, so they took them out and put them into boxes for Potsie and Velma to take home. 

“Give them to your grandchildren, Warren. Let them have a turn to enjoy these things,” Alan said. 

“All right. They’re Stephanie’s children. We have grandsons,” Potsie told Alan. 

“I didn’t know,” Alan said.

“We have two grandsons, so they are usually well behaved,” Potsie said. 

“How well do you know them?” Alan asked. 

“Not very well. We met them not long ago a couple times,” Velma said. 

“Looks like you two need someone to live with you again. We’ll talk about it again sometime,” Alan said.

“It’s hard to get around town,” Potsie said, “since we don’t drive anymore.”

Marie didn’t like what she heard. 

“What are you talking about, Alan?” Marie asked.

“I’ll explain later, Marie,” Alan said. 

Henry came back at one o’clock that afternoon. Arthur was still at Alan’s when Henry came into the house. Arthur was on the phone with Jimmy when Henry walked into the house. Henry heard Arthur say something to Jimmy but couldn’t quite catch what he was saying. Henry was standing right behind Arthur while he was on the phone. He stayed behind Arthur and closed his eyes as soon as he hung up the phone. 

“Guess who?” Henry said. 

Arthur could only see hands over his eyes. 

“Let me guess. I know that voice. Henry?” Arthur asked. 

“It’s me,” Henry said.

“Let me turn around, but first, take your hands off my eyes,” Arthur said. 

So he did what he was told.

“Where did you come from, Henry Osmond? I thought you were dead all these years,” Arthur said. 

“I’m not supposed to talk about it,” Henry said. 

“You can tell me. I’m your brother,” Arthur said. 

They headed upstairs for a while so they could talk for a while. 

“I don’t want to be up here. Let’s go outside,” Henry said. 

“What’s up with this outside thing?” Arthur asked. 

“I’ve been trapped inside all these years. I need the fresh air,” Henry said. 

“Okay. We’ll go outside,” Arthur said. 

They went to the backyard and stayed out there for a few hours.

Arthur told Henry what he had been doing in the past years. 

“A writer, huh? Books?” Henry asked, getting interested. 

“No. TV. They wanted me to write for All My Children because a few people were retiring. I was already retired from the mechanic business a few years back,” Arthur said. 

“What about Claudia? How is she?” Henry asked.

“That’s a different story. We divorced, and she died of cancer years later. The kids are still alive, but not married. Arnold is living with a group home somewhere out here, but I’ll try to contact them and get him out of there and have him with me,” Arthur said. 

“What about that Hannah? What’s she doing now?” Henry asked. 

“She’s living in Boston. She’s now senator there,” Arthur said.

When the boys finished getting caught up on the latest news, Arthur went inside and got on the phone. He dialed the group home Arnold was living with and talked to whoever was in charge. They said he could leave that night. Arthur joined Henry again. 

“Where are you staying, Henry?” Arthur asked. 

“With Aunt Andrea. So is Aunt Marie. We’re staying there for the time being,” Henry said. 

“Oh. I’m thinking of moving here to Utah for good. Maybe you could move in with me,” Arthur said.

“Maybe. Let me think about it,” Henry said.

“Want to come with me tonight so I can pick up Arnold?” Arthur asked. 

“Sure,” Henry said. 

“It takes two to take care of Arnold,” Arthur said.

“Really? I didn’t know that. Tell me about Mom. What happened to her?” Henry asked. 

“Did she and Dad tell you that?” Arthur asked. 

“No. All Mom said that you would tell me what happened,” Henry said. 

“All right. I’ll tell you, but I know you’re not going to like it,” Arthur said. 

He told Henry the whole story. 

“I sure don’t like this, Arthur. You were right. Who is their doctor down there in Milwaukee?” Henry asked.

“Who else? Dr. Rubble. He’s still there,” Arthur said.

“Still? I thought he retired,” Henry said. 

“Nah. He’s still there,” Arthur said. 

Potpie and Velma chatted for a while. He told her about the messages on the cell phone. 

“Did you return any of them?” Velma asked. 

“I didn’t return Barney’s phone call yet, but I only returned Elvis’s and Richie’s phone calls. The others are still waiting. Fred called for you, but I didn’t really pay any attention to what he said,” Potsie said.

“You should pay attention to all the calls, even if they’re mine,” Velma told him. 

He didn’t say anything. 

“What did Elvis say?” Velma asked. 

“Nothing much. We just talked, that’s all. He was saying that Alan got into trouble at school today,” Potsie said. 

“How did that happen?” Velma asked. 

“Elvis was saying that Alan got into a fight with the bullies. He’s suspended for the rest of the school year,” Potsie said. 

“Did you talk to Alan?” Velma asked. 

“Yes, I did,” Potsie said.

“I wonder what Roger would do if he ever heard about Alan getting into trouble at school. Did you ask Alan that question?” Velma asked. 

“Yes, I did. Alan said that Roger would probably get mad at him. He says Stephanie doesn’t know about this quite yet, but I told him to tell Stephanie what he did at school,” Potsie said. 

“That’s a good way to put it. Who contacted them?” Velma asked. 

“The principal contacted Elvis, but he said he was at the recording studio when he got the phone call. They’re the emergency contacts for Alan and Scott. Priscilla wasn’t home when the call came in. She was in town, so Elvis took care of it. I invited them to come out for Christmas,” Potsie said.

“What did he say?” Velma asked. 

“He said he would think about it.” 

Stephanie came to pick up Alan and Scott at school. She found out that she was picking up only Scott at school that afternoon.

“Scott, where’s Alan?” Stephanie asked. 

“I don’t know, Mommy,” Scott said. 

“Let’s wait a little bit longer and see if he’ll come out,” Stephanie said. 

“I don’t think he’ll come out. I think he might be at a friend’s house,” Scott said. 

“Why didn’t he tell me that?” Stephanie asked. 

“I don’t know,” Scott said.

“You’re spending the afternoon here with us till your mother and brother come to pick you up,” Elvis told Alan. 

“All right,” Alan said. 

Elvis sent Alan to his room for the rest of the day. Alan sure didn’t like that one bit. Elvis knew when Stephanie was coming over with Scott, so he didn’t want to call her at the office about Alan’s being in trouble.

Elvis knew he had to be at the recording studio that night after dinner. He was working on a new record. He knew what he wanted to do with it. He got on the phone and dialed Velma’s cell phone number for the second time. Potsie didn’t answer it, so he left another message to have Potsie call him back. He didn’t know which house Potsie and Velma were staying at in Utah, so that was why Potsie gave him the cell number.

“Go check the messages again, Warren. There might be something for me,” Velma said. 

“All right.” 

He left and went to their bedroom again to do what she asked. Arthur had to leave because Wayne was making dinner that night and wanted Arthur early that night. 

“What are you having for supper tonight, Arthur?” Velma asked. 

“Who knows, Mom? Uncle Wayne’s making it,” Arthur said. 

“I see,” Velma said. 

She asked if he was going to tell Wayne about Henry and Marie. 

“Probably not. Let him be surprised,” Arthur said.

“Good way to put it,” Velma said. 

“Tell Dad good – bye for me and happy birthday,” Arthur said. 

“I will,” Velma said. 

He left and jumped on his motorcycle and drove away.

They hung out at a hamburger joint that day. The place was packed.


End file.
